User talk:MasterGaurav04
Yoponot (talk) 13:45, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Please Please cease creating duplicate articles. Those Pokémon already have pages here on the wiki. PokémonGamer 04:18, August 6, 2017 (UTC) OOF When i saw your replies I thought was he demoted on Legend Master's due to his account change? That's why i wanted to talk to you personally about it i know i'm a moderator on this wiki and wikis is another term for multiple alright just kinda reread where i upvoted in your notification's kk ^. '' : ''And i know what i said and i wanted to talk to you about it alright? I know you said you weren't going to restore his right's and i agree in repeat i agree with you. Just be careful what you say next time okay? ''And like i said before if a user or user's change's his or even her username it's best to be informed if the user or user's does/have changed there username even if it's on a different wiki/fandom or community it's always best to be informed of those change's that happen alright? '' : And i know he could've messaged me on there too and i could have told that message to you you know. It's what being a fellow moderator's all about and following message's or reply's is a easier way to relaying it back and forward you know so you know on what's happening alright and apologies if i said something wrong there okay? If i did i see it and i understand alright so you know as such and hope you understand as well. Kk so you know as such. : And If you need me let me know i'll be checking around alright just for a few minutes though before i fall back to sleep again okay? So you know as such.Trainer Micah (talk) 19:35, March 2, 2018 (UTC) '' Answer Ok Mike if you want to know so listen carefully and I hope you understand ^_^ When I Titom make a new account "X prof sycamore" and then he changed his username to "professor sycamore!" When he make a new account, he make a post "Please change my rights of this account and make me MOD". I make it mod and I also say he never repeat it. And before some days me and PP talk and we decided to demote Titom from MOD positive. We decide because only Titom is not coming in wiki and we have a lot MOD so we think to demote he. And when I talk with Titom so he says "I get sing our, i couldn't sing in etc" So I say he if you couldn't sign in to you can inform us and other mods and admins. And then he say "Please give me my rights back" so I said he "After talk to other admins and mods" so when I talked to PP and others so we decided to not give him his rights back and we see he if he again not repeat it and again start contributing so maybe he get his rights back. That's all what you want to know. Maybe you understand ^_^ MasterGaurav04 (talk) : ''Ah! I see that make sense and yeah i understand, Thanks for telling me & your always welcome to my talk page if you need anything alright? So you know as such. And yeah i understand thank's for letting me know. : I'll be on discussion if needed.Trainer Micah (talk) 04:37, March 3, 2018 (UTC)